Bubbles
by BellaCullen042195
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to push past the bad… but you have to know that only good is coming. If you persevere it is magical.
1. Chapter 1

_Sometimes it's hard to push past the bad… but you have to know… that only good is coming. If you persevere it is magical._

_ALAS! I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters… It doesn't have my sparkle… ;)_

**CHAPTER ONE **

This was it. The first day of high school. I had waited for this moment for so long. So many things could finally change. I wouldn't be the middle school loser who had no friends and only read books. I would be Bella Swan a strong Freshman who would let no one stand in her way. Today I was going to be new and improved Bella. Not old no friends Bella.

I quickly threw on the clothes I had laid out for the day and made my way downstairs to make myself some cereal. I kissed Charlie on the cheek when he said good morning and quickly scarfed my cereal.

One quick tidbit. Charlie and I had been living together alone ever since my mom left us three months ago. She had some mental health thing going on and said she had fallen in love with a minor league baseball player. No word on where they were or what she was doing now.

But that part of my life was over now. Charlie and I moved to Forks Washington from Arizona about a week ago since he was offered a really good job as chief of police. It seemed like they just didn't have anyone with qualifications here and no way to train them. It really was a small town.

Charlie had left while I was deep in thought and I saw that the bus was coming down the road, I quickly ran to get my bag and skidded out the door. Charlie had tried to convince me that he could take me in his car but there was no way that I was starting off the year with everyone knowing I was the Chief of police's daughter. One thing at a time.

I got on the bus and realized that there was only one seat left and I sat next to an incredibly tall boy who carried a huge instrument so he had to move it over so I could sit down. I smiled at him and sat. "Thanks." I said and situated my bad on my lap. I turned back to the boy and held out my hand. "Hi, I'm Bella." I said.

He smiled at me and looked surprised that I had talked to him. "Hi there." He spoke very softly I couldn't hardly make out what he was trying to say. "I'm Mike, Mike Newton. New freshmeat- I mean freshman." He said and laughed after shaking my hand and grabbing his instrument again.

I laughed with him and looked at a few people looking at us oddly, I turned back to him and spoke. "Well then I suppose I am freshmeat too! It's okay I'll have your back if anyone tries to throw you in a dumpster." We both laughed, clearly that would not be a problem for him, he was huge! Definitely no one would try anything with him.

"I would like to see them try." He said and winked.

I smiled and looked out the window for a bit getting the route to school figured out. "So are you in band?" I said after the silence in our conversation was lasting a bit too long.

He straightened up and smiled wide. "Yup. I play the trombone as you can see. The best instrument around." He winked after he said that. I laughed again and nodded.

I smiled and laughed unzipping my backpack and pulling out my flute. "I disagree with the whole best instrument thing, and will certainly fight you if you keep up that train of thought." I smiled putting my instrument back in my backpack, trying not to show too many people for certain that I was going to get thrown in a dumpster myself.

"Woah how long have you been playing? I totally wouldn't have pegged you as a band kid… definitely not a flute player. Then again I've only known you for about three minutes and thirteen seconds." He said again amused with himself.

"Yeah I've been playing for three years now. Started in 6th grade and stuck with it seeing as I wasn't actually completely terrible at it." I said and rolled my eyes at myself and then saying the next sentence with the best valley girl "prep" accent I could muster. "And I know right usually flute players are like total preps." I batted my eyelashes while I turned a piece of my brunette locks around my index finger.

He looked mesmerized for a moment and then turned his focus at something behind my face seeming a bit uncomfortable he cleared his throat and laughed a bit before he continued. "Yeah you're right though, most all of our flute players are total preps all two of them." He laughed for a quick moment and then turned back to me suddenly realizing something dire. "Oh! Are you going to be in marching band? We already had band camp so you might not get a spot on the field but he would totally let you march in warm ups and stuff maybe if your good enough even take one of the other ones spots!" I wasn't quite sure why he was so excited about this fact but I nodded smiling truly thinking about the offer. After all marching band did have to deal with movement and that was a dangerous concept when it came to me but I might be able to work through it… Extra band practices would give me a lot of time away from home and to make new friends, which was definitely a necessity just starting high school.

I took a while to reply since I was deep in my own train of thought and looked back at him and nodded. "You know that actually sounds like a lot of fun. I think I will go ask the band director today after class." I said feeling a little bit better about my first day of school.

It seemed like we had only been driving for five minutes when we pulled up to school and all the kids stood up scattering to the front of the bus trying to get out as soon as they could. I stayed in my seat until one girl with long brown wavy hair like my own decided to be kind enough and let me by. "Thanks!" I said letting Mike out before I started towards the school.

"Hey you need me to walk you to the office to get you situated? It's right over there but I can still show you if you want. I have to drop my trombone off first anyway." He said and smiled at me with a charm I hadn't seen back on the bus.

"Uh sure if it isn't a problem." I replied. He nodded and walked me up a few stairs and there we were. Main Office. I turned towards him and smiled saying thank you and he was off to the band room. I took a deep breath before walking into the office.

After I had retrieved all of my belongings which only included my schedule, bus number, and a few forms I had to give to my dad to fill out, I was on my way to Culinary 1. I wasn't sure if I was looking forward to this class or not because I had already taken three culinary classes in my middle school but who knows, maybe it was different.

It took about three minutes after walking in the door for me to figure out that it was not any different and it was the same as it was when I was 11 in 6th grade. Fabulous.

Culinary seemed to take about three hours where it was really only 45 minutes and then I was out to freedom… aka band class. As soon as I stepped out of my classroom I stopped in place as I saw the most handsome human being I had ever seen before. He had the most fabulously messy auburn hair that seemed to be styled by professionals. Surely he was an actor that just flew to Forks to film a new movie and I was being punked. He was flanked by two men but neither of them were even close to looking as good as this Auburn haired masterpiece that was currently walking in front of me. I was startled out of my drool fest when I was bumped from behind by a blond with a definite attitude that stomped past me to push one of the men out of her way that was next to gorgeous and linked her arm in his.

I had begun to start walking again and was a good distance behind them but I could still see everything that was going on. He unlinked his arm with hers and switched his backpack over to that side to make sure she didn't grab him again. I hadn't noticed I was smiling at this until a red headed girl passed me and rolled her eyes at me knowing what I was looking at. I quickly changed my expression but kept my gaze set on the group. They seemed to be talking about something but he didn't seem very interested in her as he kept looking away and kept saying he needed to get to class but she kept on him like a leech. Fuck give it a rest blond bitch!

I tripped on a piece of sidewalk and decided I needed to get out of my trance and get going to band seeing as I was definitely going to be late. I took what I thought was a short cut behind school and sure enough as soon as i walked down a flight of stairs I was right at the door to the music hall. I went quickly to the band room and walked in the directors office to find out where I needed to be. The band director wasn't in his office yet so I got to look at all of the activity happening as all of the kids made their way in the band room and set up their chairs, stands, and instruments all while goofing off with each other and making tons of noise.

The director came in as soon as I was in the middle of my people watching and introduced himself as "Mr. Murdock" and told me where to sit and gave me a marching number and a schedule for marching band practice, I didn't even have to ask. I quickly went to the front row where he instructed and sat next to two girls each holding a flute of their own.

One of them, the same redhead I had seen in the hallway to roll her eyes at me smiled politely and held out her hand to me to shake. "Hi, I'm Tanya. And you?" I shook her hand smiling back.

"Bella, nice to meet you Tanya." The other girl on the other side of her reached her hand towards me also and smiled. "I'm Irina, Tanya's sister. It should be fun to have another flute player I'm not related to! Hopefully you're a little better." She laughed as Tanya elbowed her in the side.

I was caught off guard as in the middle of my watching them I saw Mr. Gorgeous walk over to a chair with a trumpet and sit down laughing with his followers I saw earlier. Tanya saw who I was looking at and laughed. "Yeah, that's Edward, and his blond minion over there is Jasper. The boulder on the other side is Emmett. They are inseparable and it is really no use getting to know Edward because he only dates girls for like a month and gets tired of them. Although he never even kisses them or goes any farther with them. Strange." I didn't falter my gaze and in the middle of a laughing episode from the three boys Edward looked over at me and stopped laughing seeming to get caught off guard. Probably just because I was the new girl in town. I quickly tore my gaze away from his feeling my face turn the color of the bright red music book sitting on Mr. Murdock's podium. When I slowly turned my gaze back towards Edward's he was staring at me and when he saw me watching him he quickly turned away turning an equal shade of red which made his green emerald eyes shine perfectly which elicited a sigh from me as I started warming up my instrument as everyone else was.

Class went on much the same way, chatting with my fellow flute players and with a few of the clarinets and saxophones behind me which I learned there names were Tyler and Tanya and Irina's sister Kate and the saxophone players name was Jessica and Jacob Black. Jessica stated we were going to become best friends after I told her I had Algebra 1 next which apparently she shared with me. Jacob didn't say much but kept staring at me. There was also the blond I saw from earlier who was following Edward around and her name was Lauren, she also played Clarinet and tried to keep up conversation with me but I wasn't having any of it, purposefully turning away from her and playing something on my instrument to stop the conversation. I really didn't know why, it wasn't like Edward was my territory… I didn't own him… hell I didn't even really know him! Quicker than my previous class went by it was time to leave and head to Algebra. I put my flute in my new locker and made my way to Algebra with Jessica and Jacob following quietly behind me. We hadn't even made it half way to Algebra and I had already learned that Jessica had 7 dogs, and a million cats and both of her parents were lesbian and gay. When they had her they were straight but her mom started to hang around her dads adopted sister and badabing badaboom they were both attracted to the same sex… She also told me her older brother was gay and he was also a history teacher here at school but he only taught the juniors and seniors so if I did have him it would be a while away.

"Yeah sometimes he flirts with Mr. Ta-" Jessica was cut off by Mike running over and tapping my left shoulder and when I looked that way he was actually on the right side. Clever kid. I laughed and elbowed him in the arm.

"Hey Bells, Sooo how do you like school so far?" Mike asked ignoring the fact that Jessica was giving him the death glare for cutting her off.

"It's pretty good so far, already made a ton of friends!" _And an enemy… although she doesn't know it yet. _I thought that last part to myself because I was sure not going to tell Jessica that I didn't like Lauren after I had seem them walk in together and gossip with each other like the teenage girls that they were.

"That's great where are you going this class? It would be cool if we had some more classes together seeing as I can't even see you in band! Couldn't even tell you were in there except every time I looked over to ask Edward a question he couldn't keep his eyes off you." Mike said rolling his eyes and seeming annoyed.

He stared at me the whole class? Woah. I wonder why…. I'm not that good looking and I didn't even put make up on today… I didn't even wear the v-neck shirt I was planning on this morning… I'm sure he was just trying to figure me out.. who knows maybe I had something stuck on my face during class and i got it off before it was over…. hmmm…

"Yeah that's cool and all and she has Algebra with Tanner next." Jessica said before I could say anything. She didn't really seem annoyed anymore she was really kind of flirty towards Mike when she talked to him. They would be cute together….

Mike nodded not even looking at Jessica and his smile grew. "That's awesome I have that class too!" I smiled back still thinking about Edward and his emerald eyes that looked like they were designed to be in a jewelry store in a locked vault. Sigh.

The next two classes flew by as most of the time I was listening to Jessica talk about her life and all the cute boys at school and she told me that she has had a thing for Mike for years but he has never noticed. She talked about Lauren and how we had to have a sleep over ASAP so they could show me a ton of movies that she was shocked I had never heard of before. I mostly just nodded not needing to say anything as she had that department covered. The next class was English which I had with Edwards two buddies Jasper and Emmett. Jasper sat right in front of me which Emmett sat next to him. Emmett turned around looking at me for a moment and flashed me a huge toothy grin holding out his hand to me. "Hi there beautiful. I'm Emmett, what's your name?" He asked with as much rasp and sex as he could ooze into those eight words.

I shook his hand quickly not holding it for too long. "I'm B-Bella. Nice to meet you." I stated not really sure why I was nervous. It wasn't that I was new to this talking to guys thing I mean it was super easy to talk to Mike. But something about Emmett was different. Was it the way his eyes were currently undressing me or was it just that he was Edwards friend and I didn't want to say anything dumb that could get back to Edward? Twas the question….

"I'm Jasper." Jasper stated with a bit of a southern drawl which if I wasn't listening to closely I would have missed. I shook his hand too and nodded to them both.

"So how long have you lived here Bella?" Emmett said and when he said my name it practically rolled out of his mouth bouncing off his tongue and teeth in a seductive almost growl.

"She just moved here and she isn't interested Emmett." Jessica said pulling my attention back to her away from the hormonal teenage boy. Jasper didn't say much just continued to laugh as Emmett turned back around a bit defeated.

I listened to Jessica as much as I could, god dammit that girl never breathes! Just a constant rumble. How does her brain even work that fast? There was a lull in her conversation as she decided to start doing the classwork and I decided to ask a few questions myself.

"Hey Jess, so you said Edward dates a lot of girls? But he isn't like a womanizer or anything though right?" I asked quietly hoping that Emmett and Jasper couldn't hear me. The last thing I needed was drama starting that the new girl had a thing for the cutest guy in school. How pathetic right? I sighed waiting for her answer.

"No I don't think so. He just has a problem keeping them I think. Although he doesn't always pick the cute ones, I don't know why." I could tell Jessica was fed up with the subject of my auburn emerald god, I wonder if he rejected her at one point. Wouldn't surprise me.

I nodded to her and didn't want to make her say more than she wanted to so I decided to find something else to focus my physical attention while my mental and really emotional attention was towards Edward.

* * *

_And that is all for this installment of bubbles. I will get to why it is called bubbles probably in the next chapter. _

_I am warning you now that I do plan on making this story go on for the rest of Bella's high school life and even after because I am writing this story about an actual persons life. I'm not sure how often I will update but I am hoping for at least twice a week although that might be asking a little bit much for me because I have a job and am in school but I will try my best! _

_Thank you for reading! And please tell me what you think! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Sometimes it's hard to push past the bad… but you have to know… that only good is coming. If you persevere it is magical._

_ALAS! I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters… It doesn't have my sparkle… ;)_

**CHAPTER TWO**

After Algebra, English went by ridiculously fast. I had a feeling that that was going to be my favorite class seeing as they had Wuthering Heights on the reading list. After English was finally lunch time. As soon as I walked in the cafeteria door Mike spotted me and ran over to tell me where to sit after I got my food. I waited in the terribly long lunch line until I decided salad would be a better choice. As I was grabbing a bag of croutons a melodic voice which I had never heard before sounded behind me.

"Hey, you're Bella right?" He asked. I turned around and smiled when I saw who it was only feeling my cheeks burn with blood that was rushing to them. I nodded not trusting my voice enough to respond to him. I grabbed a ranch dressing and waited for the register to pay as he was still behind me.

"I'm Edward, I saw you in band earlier and I don't recognize you from middle school." He said and I could hear him whisper "I would have remembered." I smiled feeling my blush grow a little bit and turned back towards him.

"Yeah I'm new. I moved here a few months ago with my dad from Phoenix." I said quietly.

He smiled and it was almost as if his eyes got so much brighter they were glowing. "Oh that's awesome. Never would have pegged you for an Arizona girl." He said as he grabbed his own croutons and dressing.

"Yeah I know it's because I'm so pale." I laughed a little looking down. I knew everyone was thinking that.

"No actually, I was thinking it was because all of the girls I've met from Phoenix seem obnoxious and egotistical." He shrugged after saying that and gave me the most beautiful crooked smile before he spoke once more that made my knees wobble. "You seem perfectly humble and gorgeous." He said and laughed a little bit uncomfortable and I could see his own cheeks light up with color that only made his eyes and hair even more perfect. Seriously did he come out of a magazine?

I laughed a little feeling my blush warm my cheeks before I responded. "Th-thanks. I uh, I guess I try." I chucked a bit and smiled finally getting to the register to pay. I grabbed my change and gave a thanks to the lady. I started to walk towards the table with Mike and Jessica and everyone but Edward caught up with me.

"Hey you should eat with me and my friends. We are right on the other table next to your friends so if we bore you or they are too inappropriate you can scoot over to them." He smiled at me expectantly.

"Oh uh sure." I said and could feel my chest tighten with anticipation. He was asking me to eat lunch with him? And of course his friends were going to be there too… but he asked ME? What is this life?

I followed him over to the table and sat next to him and saw who all we would be joining. I saw Emmett and Jasper from earlier in band and Algebra and I also saw a few other people who were later introduced to me as Eric Yorkie, Garret, and Angela Webber. Angela was very nice and kept a constant conversation going whenever the guys started talking about cars or brass music parts in band. She sat on the other side of me and as I listened to her I got this feeling that I would be really good friends with her for a very long time.

"So how are you liking Forks so far? It's pretty lame when you want to go to the book store and you have to go all the way to Port Angeles or Seattle for a descent book… but you probably would go shopping or something instead. But same goes for clothes. Nothing good until you get far out of here." I was beginning to wonder how she caught a breath in between her schpeal but I smiled and nodded taking a bite of salad.

"I actually hate clothes shopping and I have about three times as many books as I do any other item in my room. I practically live in a library." I laughed and looked around at all of the tables filling up in the cafeteria and I sighed when I saw Lauren sit next to Mike and start giggling staring at me. Does she really think that sitting next to him and flirting is going to bother me? Well… maybe it did a little. I'm not going to lie.

I shrugged that off and turned my attention back to Angela who was explaining a book to me in graphic detail that was about a good girl with a bad boy and they fall in love and yada yada. I know I was having an admiration thing with Edward but it was no where close to love. Come on. I'm only fourteen years old. I love television and snacks.

She went on for a while longer and then dragged me off to the bathroom with her to talk about the book some more but she had to "mad piss" apparently she is from New York and she just meant she had to pee really bad. Who knew?

I was waiting for her leaning against the wall when blondie comes traipsing in. I stood still and she walked around me to the sink washing her hands very slowly. Then came to walk in front of me drying her hands. "So Bella right? Yeah. How do you like Forks high? Find any guys to your liking? Maybe Edward or Mike? Yeah they are super great guys. Probably wouldn't be interested in you though…. They have very specific taste in women." She hissed at me with a voice that was as obnoxious as Cher in the movie Clueless. And if you have never seen that movie, be glad.

I shrugged not giving in to her game. "Yeah I don't know. Haven't been here long enough to think about liking someone yet. They are great friends though. And yeah I bet they wouldn't be interested in me. Especially since I'm fourteen years old and definitely shouldn't have any part in having a boyfriend as a freshman. Don't want to be a part of the ever growing "sluts" club." I don't know why I said it all… I don't understand why she got to me as much as she did and I had never ever spoken like that to anyone. I was as non-confrontational as a person can get, but there was something about her that just ground my gears. Or maybe it was just PMS.

I didn't stay to see the dumb struck look plastered on her plastic face. I didn't even tell Ang I was leaving I just walked back to the table where Edward was sitting and grabbed my backpack.

"Hey um, I'm going to go ahead and head to class just to figure out where it is and stuff… maybe meet the teacher. Yeah but um. Thanks for inviting me to your table. Bye." I said and started walking away before he even had time to think up a response. I walked quickly to my next class even though I had already mapped out the perfect route in which to get there in English and it was right down the hallway from Culinary. Better safe than sorry right? Sure.

As I sat in my chair right before class started I was thinking about everything that just happened. Edward is probably trying to figure out what happened and why I'm such a bitch. I was stupid. Why did I have to actually start liking someone so soon? I only just started today! I just need to relax and not think about guys for a very long time. Like Sophomore year…. That could work right? Sure.

I sat in Business class not really doing anything and just waiting for the bell to ring so I could go to Earth/Space Science. I never really got into science all that much but I really liked this type of science. I practically ran across campus to Science and when I got there I stopped in the door way and sighed. Emmett, Jessica and Edward were all sitting around the only empty chair. Poetic isn't it?

I sighed once more and made my way over to the chair which was directly in front of Edward. I could feel his stare burning a hold in the back of my head but I wasn't going to say anything to him just listen to the teacher and get this class over with. It just so happened that I had this exact same classroom last period for Biology so that was easy.

I was surprised when the bell rang and Edward just got up and left. He didn't say one word to me. Just got up and left. I slumped down a little farther in my seat and waited for the new rush of people to come in class and a breathed out a sigh of relief when Angela came in and sat down in front of me turning around and winking at me.

She was so amazing that she didn't ask me one thing about why I left and didn't say anything. She just started talking about a different book one about a time traveler that travels by putting on dresses from their past lives. I was relieved that she was making me forget what a weird and awkward day I was having. First I decided that Edward was the one for me and I needed to get to know him better ASAP and then something clicked…. and my whole demeanor took a 180.

I ignore my drama for the day and focused on Angela and how she was the first really good thing to come out of today. She was already a great friend and I hadn't even known her for five hours yet. I could tell already that she had a thing for Eric but I was trying to let her have that to herself since I wouldn't want her grilling me on who I was intrigued by.

Sadly that class was over almost as soon as it started and that was the end of the day. Wow this is going to be my freshman year. Okay, this could be interesting. I smiled and walked with Angela to our busses and parted ways promising to meet each other in the band room before first period tomorrow morning so we could exchange our favorite books. I was going to give her Wuthering Heights and Pride and Prejudice which she had surprisingly never read before. She was going to give me a book called Beautiful Disaster and Along for the Ride. I of course was happy to get two new books that I had never read before.

I had just sat in my seat when a tall boy that looked a lot like the Saxophone player in band came and sat next to me glancing at me and then doing a dramatic double take. "Wow… I must have died…. because I see a little piece of heaven right here." He said it with such great acting skills I didn't catch that he was saying a pickup line at first then of course I turned on the ketchup face and he smiled and laughed. "Did I get you? I'm just playing with ya sweetheart, I would have picked a much better line if I was serious." He winked one more time making my face turn a brighter red.

"Haven't actually ever had a pickup line used on me before so that was a new experience." I laughed and he joined in.

He stood in the isle for a second to bow and hold out his hand to me in an ancient gesture. "Well I'm glad to be the first, I'm Sam. Sam Uley" He said and sat back down after gently placing an open mouthed kiss on the top of my hand.

"I'm Bella" I replied trying to calm the eruption of molten blood that has been hibernating on my face.

"So I've heard. My little brother was talking about you all day long." He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh? Who is your brother?" I asked.

"Oh Jacob. He is my step-brother but none-the-less. Still brother." He replied with a shrug and leaned back on the bus seat casually putting his arm around me. It wasn't a gesture to make me uncomfortable just a casual hand over the shoulder thing. It was nice, homey almost.

Not that I was falling for him. No that wasn't going to happen.

I nodded remembering Jacob from band but he didn't seem like he liked me very much so I wasn't sure why he would have been talking about me to his brother. I ignored it and kept up the conversation with Sam. "Gotcha, sometimes I wish I had a sibling… I always wanted an older brother or sister so I could do stuff and blame it on them. But sadly… that won't happen. "I laughed a little.

He shook his head agreeing. "Yeah unless your mom was a time traveler and decided to have a baby with your dad before you and then had you later on…. but I'm not sure if that would still work because it would have to be the identical sperm and egg to make you…. so maybe not… well I tried." He said and bumped me playfully.

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah probably best not to try that one. Could end up badly for me."

He laughed and nodded and I chose to ask another question first. "So Jacob doesn't ride the bus with you? Do you guys live in different houses?" I asked obviously being nosy.

"And yeah we do but he had a stupid lesson or something with his saxophone. He is really good and all just doesn't think he is. Super self conscious that one is." He nodded answering my question. "But you have me as a trade in and I am so much better." He winked again laughing a little.

Sure he was a flirt but most of it I believe he just said out of comedic purposes. He was genuinely sweet and nice and I was not going to jeopardize that. I needed friends.

* * *

The rest of the bus ride home consisted of similar conversation regarding Jacob and band and also football and it just so happened that Sam was senior Quarter Back for the school football team which didn't impress me as much as the two girls sitting next to us that kept staring at his arm around my shoulder. I ignored most of it and kept on with the conversation.

"So you're like the most popular guy in school then? Why in the hell do you ride the bus home instead of driving a car?" I asked chucking a bit.

"Well. You see. And if you tell this to anyone I will sneak into your house in the middle of the night and slit your pretty little throat. But I hate driving. Like having that much power sitting underneath you for any period of time where you have the ability to kill someone around you or yourself with just one little mess up. Yeah not my thing." He shook his head and shivered a bit. I think I just unlocked a phobia. Do I get a bonus or something?

I nodded. "Oh okay, well I guess I can understand that. I just can't wait to get one so I can leave my house whenever I want to and not be escorted around by a cop. Not really the great first impression I want in a new town. 'Oh look here comes the Sheriff's daughter, don't talk to her she'll have you arrested' Or whatever people would say, I don't know I've never lived in a small town.. I can just imagine how fast rumors and information alone can spread. Probably like wildfire and I really don't want to be at the brunt of the gossip." I shook my head almost horrified at the idea. I hate having people look at me. Like a lot of people at once, I would much rather just go unnoticed and happy.

The best way I can explain is my biggest phobia ever is on my birthday when I am eating with my family at a birthday dinner and someone tips off the waitress that it is in fact my birthday and they come around with a big cake and they bring all of the other waiters and waitresses to sing happy birthday. Oh my god. That is the most horrifying experience I can go through. It happened once about three years ago and I had a full fledged panic attack in the middle of Red Lobster and ran out of the restaurant not even finishing my $10 cake. Maybe it's just anxiety issues but this is my life, don't judge.

I shivered at the thought and was brought back to reality when Sam spoke again. "Gotcha. No attention. Noted." He winked an tightened his arm a little more around my shoulders. Two best friends in one day? Hell yeah call me butter because Bella's on a role! Yeah I know stupid cliche... moving on.

The bus ride was over just as fast as Biology earlier and I made my way home next to Sam until we walked next to his humongous house and parted ways stating to do the same thing tomorrow. I walked inside and darted to my room to start on the one article of homework for Biology and it was just because I wasn't paying any attention in class to do it then.

I didn't look up when Charlie got home with an armful of pizza. I finished my homework a lot faster than I was doing though. Pizza was the shit.

I rushed into the kitchen grabbing plates for both of us and napkins and pouring myself a coke and grabbing Charlie a beer. This was a nightly ritual by now. As we sat down and began to chow down I was to into the pizza to say anything else.

"So how was school kiddo? Have any time to make any friends?" He said in between swigs of beer and a large bite of pizza.

I nodded enjoying the last bite of crust and swallowed. "Oh yeah I met this guy on the bus, he is the Quarter back for the football team, and he is really nice. Had a really good conversation with him. And I also met this girl named Angela and I know we are going to be really good friends. She is super nice and when a little bit of drama at school started earlier she made me forget about it in like five seconds. Did I mention she rocks?" I said super fast so I could scarf a bread stick.

He nodded and laughed. "Drama at school what kind? Everything go alright? I don't want to hear about you getting in any fights your first week in high school.. Maybe by the second month I wouldn't mind as much..." He said and then winked and continued eating a piece of pepperoni that he gently slid off of his glorious cheese. "Well don't let Alice hear you saying that that girl is going to be your new best friend. She would have a cow. Maybe literally… they just found out there new cow is pregnant did she already tell you?" He responded.

"Woah really! That's awesome. I need to call her. Kay Bye." I jumped up grabbing one more piece of pizza and galloping up the stairs pressing number 2 on my speed dial as I did. Alice was my cousin from Seattle. She was also my best friend in the whole entire world. She was the most chipper, kind, exotic, weird, and crazy person you could ever meet. But she was my best friend so no one was allowed to say anything about her. Anything.

Her family owned what was practically a farm, I know weird in the Olympic Peninsula, but they did great. She had almost the whole shabang. They had a cow, who was now pregnant and about 12 chickens where they got their eggs from, they also have four dogs and a hell of a lot of frogs on their house... They live in a swampy area, and frogs can be considered pets right? I think so...

I was snapped back into reality by a shrieking girl on the other end of the phone.

"What the hell Bella!? You got out of school like three hours ago and you are just now calling me to tell me what happened?! I should disown your ass. You're just lucky you are beautiful. And I need friends…"She said in the rush of an attack. Alice was also homeschooled and I was her only friend according to her. If you ask me I would say she had a ton. She was into girl scouts for a while and met a lot of people through there and she used to go to church with her family a lot and that was where she met a ton more. She had friends, I was just her only BEST friend. I was once again snapped back to reality with a throat clearing and some more loud words. "Bella Marie. I know you are there asshole I can hear you breathing. Close your mouth ya tard."

"I know I know. I had some homework and Charlie got pizza." I said shoving half of the slice down my throat. And making it a point to chew as loudly as possible with my mouth open.

"Oh lord pizza." She laughed and then resumed her attack. "Well!? How was it!? The first day of high school. How exciting! Did you meet any cute guys? Are the guys there cute or are they like eh? How is band? Any cute guys there? How bout girls? I don't know what you are into this week…." She paused for a second and when I didn't respond right away she followed up with another remark. "No judgement…" I laughed at this and shook my head. This was Alice.

"It was great! And I have never had a thing for girls…. like ever. I'm strictly dickly darlin. And there isn't really anyone note worthy. I did meet a guy on the bus but I have a feeling we are going to be best friends. His name is Sam and he is Varsity Quarter back. Pick of the litter huh?" I laughed for a minute so she knew I was just joking. I didn't want her planning my wedding with Sam right now. God having her plan a wedding? What the hell would I be thinking. I quickly shut off those crazy thoughts to continue. "I did meet this girl named Angela and she is great. She is super nice and is into a lot of the same things that I am. She was super nice earlier when this bitchy girl came in the bathroom and I verbally attacked her. She acts like she is the ruler of the world and I wasn't having any of it so i blew her up in the cafeteria bathroom. Her expression was priceless though." I replied laughing,

"Wait, my Bella confronted someone? Like when you say "blew her up" I'm sure you meant you rolled your eyes at her right? Because anything other than that is impossible. You are the shyest human being who has ever lived."

"Not true. I grew up a lot today." I said sitting up straighter on my bed as if she could see me.

"Oh right you did. Well I have to go and feed the cow. She is so cute. And she is going to have a baby! Eeep! I have never seen anything give birth! How awesome! Okay bye! Love ya! Text me more later!" She said and hung up.

I laid down in my bed and thought back over the day and sighed. From the beginning when I met Mike to meeting everyone else and Jessica claiming me as her best friend, totally shit on Lauren which was amazing! Met Edward with his gorgeous hair and fabulous eyes... and Sam and Angela and life! Lord this is going to be a hell of a year.

_If only I knew._

* * *

**Well that's all folks! I promise to explain the Bubbles thing next chapter. **

**Thank you all for reading! Tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Sometimes it's hard to push past the bad… but you have to know… that only good is coming. If you persevere it is magical._

_ALAS! I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters… It doesn't have my sparkle… ;)_

**CHAPTER THREE**

When I opened my eyes the next morning I had an energy I hadn't had before to get my ass up. I skipped to my closet and picked out a dress. I never wore dresses but I was feeling a lot more confident and comfortable now than I really have ever been. Was it that Sam showed interest in me yesterday? Because let me just tell you when a Senior and on top of that, when the most popular guy in school shows interest in you. You kind of have a moment. Like a fangirl moment. The same goes to finding your soul mate of a best friend on the first day of school. And I found that with Angela. Another fangirl moment. Not to mention band. Three fangirl moments were enough for one day though…

I am going to let those moments run my entire day and it is going to be a great day. I can feel it. I was smiling as I brushed my teeth and put on the small amount of makeup that I usually wear and then skipped down the stairs only tripping on the second to last step, that's a new record for me. I had heard Charlie leave about thirty minutes ago so I knew he didn't need me to make him breakfast. So I slid into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and some Cinnamon Toast Crunch which was my favorite. And poured myself a bowl and savored every bite of that delicious cinnamon/sugar/milk combination. I finished eating after about five minutes and poured the light brown tinted milk down the drain and washed my bowl. I still had about five minutes before I had to go to school and I had an idea.

I walked slowly to my room and sat at my desk. I stared at the lap top in front of me for a good minute before I opened up my email. Was I really going to put myself through this? I knew in my gut it wasn't going to end the way I wanted it to but I had to try anyway. I typed in her email and placed my fingers on their designated keys. Okay… I just needed to do it before I lost all of the courage to.

_Hey Mom, _

_It's me… I just thought I would update you on what's going on. If you wanted to know. _

_I started my first day of high school yesterday and I met some awesome people. I am in the marching band and our first practice is tonight. I still play the flute but my band director said I may be able to play the piccolo which is super cool because he has never let anyone else play the piccolo for marching band before. Our show is a latin show and It would be really cool if you could come and see it once. I know it's really far away but plane tickets shouldn't be too bad since it's not around any holidays. It's on the second Friday in September which is September 11. I would really like to see you there. Okay well my bus is pulling down the street now. I hope to hear back from you. _

_Bella._

I sighed reading it over once and pressing the send button. I wonder if she even still has an email or if that was too much a part of her old life. I noticed last month she changed her picture to her and Phil instead of her and me. But that doesn't mean that she took me off her email or anything… Unless I am too much of a reminder of a bad life. She thinks I ruined her life. She was young and popular and beautiful and a Sophomore in college and my dad was just in college for classes to be a police officer and one night they got drunk and conceived me. A month after that she dropped out of school and married my dad. And ever since I think she has secretly hated us both for taking away her dream life.

I sighed and ran out the door running to the bus and sitting next to Mike again.

"Well don't you look like you just came out of a magazine! I think you just gave the whole male population on this bus a heart palpitation my dear. What's the occasion? I hope you have sneakers for marching band practice after school." He said and laughed a little.

I responded by unzipping my backpack and showing him my neon pink sneakers hiding in my bag. I was prepared and so ready for today. Renee wasn't going to ruin my day, she was going to enhance it and make me strive that much harder to forget about her for the day.

I zipped my bag back up and smiled. "No trombone for today? Were you ashamed of it since you realized the flute is so much better and switched instruments? Because that's what I would do… I wouldn't want to be caught being seen playing a lame trombone… social suicide." I said and bumped him playfully.

He laughed and nodded. "Okay okay I see how it is. This fight will not end civil. There will be blood and limbs flying everywhere. I will not stop until you surrender to the Trombone King." He said looking down on me as if he had won. I nodded and narrowed my eyes. "It's on Slidey."

He tried to keep a straight face but it faltered which made both of us laugh. "So how are you classes? I asked trying to change the subject.

"Eh… they are okay. I have Jessica in almost all of my classes which I'm sorry but is annoying as hell. She sits either next to me or behind me in all of them and will not shut up. I don't even know how her brain can think up all of the different things that she says." He shook his head and looked at me with raised eyebrows. "The madness has got to stop." He said. I just laughed and nodded.

"I only have her in a couple but she seems harmless to me. Just has a few energy drinks before school every morning." I laughed.

"Oh so are you coming to Toppers before band practice later on with Edward and his group? They invited me this time so I think I'm going to go." He asked.

"Toppers? I wasn't ever asked… I don't even know what Toppers is. Is it a restaurant?" I asked and he nodded responding quickly. "Yeah It's a pizza place and oh I figured they would have asked you yesterday at lunch because you and Edward looked like you were getting chummy with each other." He said lightly but also with a tinge of something else, jealousy was it?

Oh man pizza… pizza is my weakness. Could I be strong enough to say no if Edward asked me later today? Or would I even want to say no? It would be a good time to meet friends and hang out and just be a teenager. Maybe it would be a good idea to go. I'm just going to think that if I am meant to go I will be asked by the right person, as long as he isn't ignoring me today. "Well that sounds fabulous but I don't want to just show up uninvited…. Even if it is a public pizza place. If someone asks me to go then I will be there. Pizza is my ultimate weakness…definite kryptonite… that and chocolate. I am only telling you this because I trust you. And I don't think you would use either of those things against me." I said and stared at him letting him know that if he was smart he wouldn't use it against me.

"Okay. And I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind you going anyway but if you really have to hear him ask you okay… I think he is bringing Lauren in his car but my mom could probably take us. Or we could just walk. It's right down the road." He said and I knew he really wanted me to go for some reason but I still needed an invitation. Or maybe I just really wanted an invitation and I didn't want to look like a stalker if I just showed up. Wait did he say that he was taking Lauren? Why would he take her alone in his car?… She was all over Mike yesterday wasn't she? Why was she with Edward now? Was this a personal vendetta or what?

The rest of the bus ride was casual talking about assignments and teachers we probably weren't going to like and how fun band was going to be. I tried my best not to think about Edward and Lauren which worked for the most part. I mean it wasn't like I actually liked it him that much… right.

We walked together to the band room and I was surprised to see how many people were already there and waiting in the band hallway. We made our way inside and I found Jessica talking to Emmett biting her lip as he was leaning against the wall. I just hoped she knew what she was getting herself into… I walked farther into the band room and saw Angela in the corner. I wasn't sure exactly why she wanted to meet here since she wasn't even in band but apparently she wanted to show me something instead of telling me. I walked towards her and once I was standing in front of her I glanced over to find Edward with his hands on Lauren's hips talking. I quickly looked away and tried to pretend like it was just like seeing any other couple in the hallways.

Angela looked at me sympathetically but didn't say anything about it she just gave me the books as I handed her mine. I smiled and thanked her hoping that she didn't see through me entirely but I knew she did. It seemed like she knew me better than I knew myself.

I really had no idea what my head was going through. I really liked Edward when I first saw him and then we ignored each other and now I'm upset that he is clearly with Lauren? What's the matter with me? Why can't I just make up my mind and decide I don't like him. There are plenty of other cute guys that I could be with. As I thought this I looked over and saw a boy walk in with a trombone in his hand and walk to the locker room he stared at me the whole walk through. I smiled at him and he smiled back widely.

When I looked back to Angela she was laughing at me. "Well you changed tracks fast!"

I turned on the tomato face once again which made her laugh harder and shake her head. "That's Quil. He is Lauren's ex boyfriend. They dated for like all of middle school and only broke up last week during Band Camp. Apparently all she wanted was to take him to bed. That's usually the boys job." She informed me nodding her head to the stranger with the trombone that I now knew as Quil. As soon as he saw us both looking over he walked over and stood next to us.

"Hey Ang." He greeted her and then turned to me with a charming smile. "Hey, I'm Quil, Quil Ateara." He held out his hand to me and I shook it returning his smile.

"I'm Bella." I said. He nodded.

"Right right, I know I've heard that the new girl was cute but they were clearly wrong…. she is gorgeous." He winked as the words left his mouth and of course the tomato face was back… dammit blood why can't you just slow your roll and go where you are supposed to for a while!?

"Thanks." I said and laughed a little not sure what else to say. I had never been complimented as much in my entire life than I was in the last two days at school. I know puberty was a pretty powerful thing but would it really have this affect? Or did the people in middle school still just know me as awkward child Bella and it was too weird to think of me as anything else? Who knew. I didn't.

"So you going to Toppers before practice? We're trying to get as many people as possible to go because Harry and Sue are about to have to shut the place down from lack of business and that can't happen because us band kids would have to where to go before practices…" He said with such sincerity that I had to agree to his terms.

Without even thinking about it I nodded my acceptance and his smile widened considerably. "Well awesome, I have to go to class but I can't wait to see you later." He winked and then walked out the door. Well I wanted and invitation and that is surely what I got. It wasn't who I really wanted it to be but he would definitely do. Quil… Cute Quil.

Angela was shaking her head at me and laughing once again. "Wow you totally wasted no time at all did you?"

I narrowed my eyes at her and walked away. "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful darlin." I said and turned around and winked at her before walking out the doors. I saw her staring at me with her mouth open and when I was turning back around I saw Edward with his hands folded in front of him staring at me as I left. Seems I made an impression. Just what I wanted.

It was good I left when I did because I practically slid into the doors for class right before the bell rang. I breezed through that class and practically ran to band to see where Quil sat and to get there before Edward so he didn't have to watch me walk in. I walked by Quil's chair and when I saw that he sat right next to Edward just on the other side of his friends I immediately got an idea and smirked as I ripped out a piece of paper and quickly scribbled a note. I walked over to Quil's stand when he was gone getting his instrument ready and placed the note on his stand and nodded to Edward who had been staring at me the whole time. His eyes shot to the note and back to me and before he could say anything I walked back to my chair and waited for Quil to see the note.

I was warming my instrument up when he walked back over to his chair and grabbed the note questingly glancing around to see the culprit. He opened it and read it and as soon as he was done his eyes lit up and he looked straight at me and winked. It said,

_Quil, _

_Can't wait to hang out with you later at Toppers! ;) _

_Bella_

Sure it was childish to write a note specifically so that Edward would see it but I was a freshman in high school. I didn't know any better… I smiled back at him and continued warming my instrument up. Tanya and Irina were in an argument over if a note in the music was an E or an E flat. I was about to comment when class started. Murdock stood on the podium and looked at me.

"Excuse me Bella? Could you go in my office and grab the piccolo on my desk? I want you to play that from now on. And when you do that can you come and stand next to me and play a B flat for the band to tune to you." He asked and I was so excited I practically ran into his office and ripped the piccolo from the desk making some papers fall off the table but I quickly picked them back up and ran back in standing next to him and wasting no time to play the designated note.

I glanced around the room at the different faces who were now starting to play their own instruments and my smile grew when I saw Quil staring at me with the brightest eyes and Edward next to him not even playing yet just staring. What the hell is this all he knows how to do? Sure I left him at lunch yesterday but he ignored me for all of Science and then now he is dating Lauren? Yeah why shouldn't I be the one staring at him all of the time?

Mr. Murdock made me hold out the note for a little while longer until everyone agreed they were tuned. I sat down smiling like an idiot. This was so cool, I wasn't the best at anything in my last school so being first chair and being a piccolo player just made my day.

Quil continued his staring and winking and flirting across the classroom for the rest of band class and offered to walk me to Algebra which I declined because his class was on the other side of campus but I told him I would see him at lunch which he seemed to really enjoy.

I walked into Algebra smiling the whole time and did all of my work with a ridiculous grin that I couldn't wipe off. I told myself today was going to be a good day and I was not backing down so quickly. It was going to be amazing. And I always had my way. Well… not really actually. But I was going to try my damnedest.

Jessica didn't talk to me too much she seemed annoyed for some reason and I was in too good of a mood to get into drama or what ever was upsetting her. Wow was that really bitchy of me or what? What the hell was going on with me?

As of a week ago I didn't have any friends other than Alice and Rosalie who I had never actually met but hoped to someday. We met on a chatting site and were best friends from then until now and I know that won't end anytime soon. And of course Charlie. But they were the only people who really cared about me and now I had all of these friends and I don't even want to ask one of them what is the matter? This is not okay. This is not who I am…

I don't go from liking one boy one day to as soon as I meet another I like him in an hour. Something is not right and I'm going to figure out how to fix it and what the hell is happening to me. And it isn't puberty.

I turned towards her at the end of class decided to start being the person I was a week ago instead of this girl who only cares about herself and goes from boy to boy. Even if I didn't even date them… Still though. "Hey Jess, everything okay? You seem off today. Can I help with anything?" I asked smiling a little towards her.

She looked up at me like she just realized I was there and shook her head at me and smiled a little. "Oh I'm fine. My best friend just decided to date the only guy in the whole school that I told her I liked and wanted to be with. Who the hell does that?" She asked shaking her head. I raised my eyebrows at her words and realized what was really going on. Jessica was in love with Edward, Lauren knew that I liked him and threw away the friendship she had with Lauren to make me squirm? That bitch was going to get it. Jessica wasn't my favorite person I had met these last few days but I sure as hell was not okay with Lauren treating her like this.

I shook my head and looked over to see Emmett staring in our direction clearly listening to our conversation. Jessica didn't look like she cared though, she was already staring off into the distance either picturing her "happily never after" with Edward or punching Lauren in the face. I surely hoped it was the latter but I threw those thoughts out quick. I was going to confront her later on and get to the bottom of this shit. No one deserves to be treated like that by their friend and especially not their best friend.

I tried to make small talk about the assignment with Jessica to keep her mind off of it in the mean time but she wasn't having any of it. Most of the time she was just ignoring me and it was extremely obvious. She wasn't even trying to nod to anything I said.

I sighed turning around in my chair and I caught Emmett staring at me and I gave a sarcastic smile just letting him know what was going to happen and turned to a blank piece of paper to doodle and plan my attack.

Class was over within minutes and English was over even faster. As I walked into the lunch room a few heads turned my way from people I had on the bus or people in band so my face was probably going to stay permanently red. I got another salad and today I headed to the table with all of my other friends after I asked Angela to meet us their. She walked over and I sat in between her and Quil. She told me that she had already read fifteen chapters of Wuthering Heights and hated it. I knew that was going to be her first response but I just told her to keep reading. She nodded sighing.

"So you totally got Edwards attention this morning in the band room when you turned into a bad ass and walked out the door. He stood there for a super long time while Lauren was trying to get his attention. It was pretty comical." She laughed as she scooped pineapple bits into her mouth.

I nodded. "That's funny. So are you coming to Toppers later on? I'm going to walk with Quil, you can tag along though." I said ignoring the remark about Edward. Did it make me feel good? Hell yeah it did. But I just got done saying that I wasn't going to go boy to boy and I already led Quil on so I felt obligated. What can I say I am trying my best okay. Judgement is not necessary….

She nodded and took a moment to respond waiting until she swallowed her pineapple. "Oh that sounds like fun… but I have tons of homework and stuff and I'm sure my parents would say no. But you guys have fun." She said to us both stopping in front of me where Quil couldn't see to wink. I laughed and shook my head taking a huge bite of salad making my dressing drip down my chin. I covered my mouth but not quick enough for Quil to come to my rescue wiping it away with his finger and sucking it off of his finger. Was that a seductive move or what? I shook it off and just laughed at myself playing it off as just flirtation.

"So are band practices fun or are they hard work? Like am I going to be exhausted tonight?" I asked taking another bite of a grape tomato looking at Quil for an answer.

He had to clear his throat before he answered. "I forgot you had never been to a band practice before… Well they are definitely a fun experience. You will like it. As long as you hang around the right people." He said smiling and then winked at me.

Okay fun but only with the right people… should be interesting to figure out what that means.

Lunch was over way too soon and before I knew it it was time once again for Science. I sat in front of Edward but today I turned around when I got to my seat to smile at him kindly. Not a flirtatious gesture just being nice and I wanted him to also see how cute I was today…

God Bella stop it. You like Quil remember. Obligations and all…..

I sighed and started my bell work until I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around towards him and found him smiling at me holding out something to me. "Hey Bella I think you dropped this in band class and Tanya gave it to me to give to you because I said I had you in this class." I smiled at him and reached for it and as our fingers grazed each other I swear they were on fire. The electricity that went between our fingers was intoxicating and all I wanted was more. I looked into his eyes and I could tell he felt it to by the way he hesitated and finally, slowly pulled his hand away from mine.

I stayed facing him for one more moment and then tore my eyes away to look at the piece of paper that he gave me. It was the note that I had given Quil earlier… but why did he give it back to me? I know that he saw what I had written on it… he knew that it wasn't really mine… and then I saw in small, perfect handwriting at the bottom was a phone number. Who's phone number? Was it Quil's or Edward's? If it was Edward's why wouldn't he write it on a different piece of paper unless he wanted me to know that he saw my note to him? And if it was Quil's why didn't Tanya just give it to me at lunch? She was at the same table as us….

I decided to wait to ask him at the end of class. And let me tell you this class was lasting forever. I finished Bell work and another assignment in no time hoping it would speed class up a little. The teacher asked then if we would all pass up our work. I passed up mine without thinking and when Edward gave me the stack from the people behind me all I could see was that perfect handwriting and picture the number on my note. Edward gave me his number… But why? Wasn't he with Lauren? Why did it even matter? All we would ever be was friends. I liked Quil and that was that. Quil was charming and sweet and… well he was just nice okay? I don't need reasons to defend myself!

I made a loud gulp sound and passed the stack forward finding it hard to tear my eyes away from his perfect name on the top of that paper. I sucked my lip into my mouth and was biting it with all of my force, I stopped let go when I started to taste iron and shivered. I began chewing on my tongue instead since that seemed like the safer option. The teacher went into a lecture but I couldn't pay attention to her for the life of me. All I could think about was that I was about to walk to Toppers kind of in a date atmosphere with Quil but I desperately wanted it to be the boy sitting behind me. I needed to try my best to forget about him the best I could though. He was with Lauren and I had no vendetta out against her other than when I was going to yell at her later about Jessica, but that had nothing to do with Edward. I was just helping out a friend. I was pulled out of my trance when Edward placed a hand on my shoulder getting my attention.

"I'll see you later Bella." He said and walked out of the door. Would it make sense if I said I melted… Because every part of me melted. I shrunk into my seat and slid my feet forward and there were parts of me damp that usually didn't get that way… I won't explain what.

This boy was going to be the death of me. I sighed and turned back around in my desk. I thought about Quil and going to toppers and smiled, it had to be a little fun right? Like if anything I could totally make Edward jealous… and I know I shouldn't think that but what the hell, who cares right?

Ang came in and sat in front of me again smiling at me and then turning serious. "Okay so you are going to tell me the truth or I'm going to cut you bitch. Alright do you like Edward or Quil? What is the matter with you? You look dreamy eyed at Edward yesterday and now all of a sudden you are going on a like date with Quil? What's going on?" She asked clearly serious.

It took me a moment to respond and I had to close my mouth from the open mouthed stare I was giving her and closed my eyes a little from the wide eyed stare she was getting. I cleared my throat a little before I began. "I never said I liked Edward… I thought he was cute. Yes I will not lie about that but Quil is really nice and Edward has a girlfriend anyway so why would I want to get in the way of that? I have no problem with Lauren and Edward seems to be doing fine with who he has now. Quil is nice. So I'm fine." I responded with a nod. I didn't stutter once. Hells yeah. High five Bella. I actually started to move my hands towards each other but decided not to look too crazy the first week in a new school. I would unleash that later.

I smirked at that thought and Ang turned around with a short "okay" and class started once again. I hated Biology so this wasn't something I really cared about listening to so I decided to think back to my moms email and if she had responded yet. At that thought I quietly opened my phone and found my emails I had three new emails but none of them were my mom but there was one from a strange name I had no idea who's it was. I opened the email and read….

_Hello Bella, _

_I won't tell you who I am because that could cause problems later on but I wanted to let you know your mom misses you. She really does. But she cannot answer your email, or any emails anymore. She is sort of dealing with bad people at the moment and for your own sake I don't want you to think about talking to your mom anymore. She's gone, I'm sorry. Have a good life. Be good. _

I don't know how many times I read over the email but it had to be close to a hundred. What did that mean? Was she safe? Dealing with bad people. Was she involved in something bad?! Who was this person…. my mind was flowing a million miles per hour and I excused myself to go outside and dialed my dad's number as fast as my fingers would allow.

He answered on the first ring. "Bella, are you okay? Why are you calling me at school?"

He seemed out of breath and definitely scared. All it took was hearing his voice and I broke down. I was curling in on my self in hysterics when I responded. "What's wrong with mom, dad." That was all I needed to get out. He knew something.

"Bella calm down. I don't know sweetheart. I think I got the same email that you did. I will figure this out. I am going to have my friends at the station try and track the email and IP address. Try not to think about it okay? Focus on school and band and I will let you know what I figure out when I get home okay sweet girl? It's all okay Bella. It will be I promise." He said in a soothing but stern voice.

I was coming down from my hysterics as he spoke and nodded even though he couldn't see me. I was sitting on the ground in the hallway and was so glad no one was walking by. I sighed and sniffled for a few minutes and tried taking deep breaths to calm myself down farther. It helped for the most part and soon Charlie was convinced enough to hang up. I put my phone in my pocket and looked out at the football field on the other side of the fence and the hallway that I was sitting on. There were a few people out there and I could just make out Sam running down the field laughing. I wished that he would see me and come put his arm around me one more time… I just needed a friend. I sighed and remembered Angela still inside and walked back in only after wiping my eyes for a while. I sat in my chair and looked down at my desk for the rest of class.

I practically ran out of the door when the bell rang and only vaguely made out Angela say "Well bye!" but I was on a mission. I ran to the band room and after looking around for a few minutes I found her. I walked over to Lauren and tapped on her shoulder. She turned around with her eyes raised at me. "What do you want?" She asked an evil smirk playing at her lips.

"Oh well I don't want anything from you but I think Jessica wants an apology. How could you do that to your best friend? There are specific girl code rules for this circumstance. NEVER date the guy your best friend likes. She needs an apology. And you are going to tell it to her right now." I said and nodded towards Jessica who came in and was frozen at the doorway staring at our dispute.

Lauren was about to say something to me and stopped herself when she saw Jessica and rolled her eyes at her. "You honestly thought you were good enough to be with Edward Cullen? Darling I didn't think you were that stupid… Hmm guess we are just wrong about some people." After she said that she turned back to me and got about an inch from my face. "Next time you want to stand up for your best friend, try and remember to make a valid argument. She was never my "best friend" I have tons of friends. Not just her sweetheart." She flipped her blond locks and started sashaying away. "Tata now, I have a date with my boyfriend." She said and winked at Jessica right before she walked out of the door.

I stood there for a moment before I walked over to Jessica. I knew what was about to happen and I didn't want it to in front of the whole school. I walked her to the bathroom fast and shut us in locking the door. She looked at me for a moment and ran at me hugging me with all of her might as she started sobbing. "Oh my god Bella. She is such a bitch." She said sobbing into my shoulder. I hugged her back and patted her back a little.

As I was holding onto a crumpled Jessica I knew what needed to happen. Lauren needed to learn a lesson because there was no way she was ever going to treat anyone else like this. I was formulating a plan already and I knew exactly what I was going to do, it just needed time. "I know… and some bitches need to be trained." I responded.

We stayed in the bathroom talking until the Janitors threatened to lock us in for good and we finally came out to a pacing Quil looking upset and when he saw me he smiled widely. "Hey, I thought you ditched me!" He said and walked over to me wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I smiled and relaxed a bit into it. I turned back to Jessica and she smiled at me. "I'll see you at practice." I nodded and started walking with Quil.

Walking with him was nice. Relaxing even. We didn't have to keep up a conversation, just walking and being next to each other was enough. A few times his hand grazed mine and I wasn't sure if I wanted to hold his hand though. We were almost to toppers when I slowly entwined my fingers with his and I could feel his smile widen considerably. He stopped then and looked at me.

"Bella, would you go out with me?" He asked.

I had never been asked out before but I already knew my response before I said it. Was I in love with the kid? No way dude! I just met him like less than twelve hours ago. But calling him my boyfriend wasn't going to make or break my high school life. It might actually be cool…. And in the little amount of time that I have gotten to know him he has made an impressive first impression.

"I would love to." I said smiling. His smile grew to a ridiculous grin and he hugged me. I hugged him back and laughed a little. "Okay lets get to Toppers before people start spreading rumors we are more than friends." I winked and laughed.

He laughed too and his steps seemed a lot lighter. I could not believe that he actually helped me forget about my email. How was that possible? Well if I was being honest a lot did happen since I got off the phone with my dad. I had a public confrontation with Lauren and helped Jessica through losing a best friend and now I have a boyfriend? Wow… That's what you call a productive day.

As we walked in Toppers with our hands entertained the whole place seemed to freeze. Every one in there was from the high school and All of them were in band and knew both Quil and I. Someone dropped their backpack and it sounded like a bomb went off in Toppers it was so quite. After a few seconds of awkward silence I decided to say what I usually say when awkward silences happen.

"Bubbles." I stated and watched as a few people looked at me like I had spoken another language while a few people laughed and others followed suit to everyone else's reactions.

Quil looked at me laughing. "What the hell does that mean?"

I shrugged laughing a little turning tomato faced again. "I say that to break awkward silences. Like if something awkward happens… I say bubbles and it tends to lighten the mood." I said felling my hot cheeks.

After saying that the rest of the restaurant that wasn't previously laughing erupted and finally got back to their conversations. I laughed a little and walked to an open bench across from Emmett and Jasper which I'm sure Edward and Lauren were meant to be sitting at. I sat down and Quil followed suit putting his arm around my shoulder and handed me a menu stating he already knew what he wanted. I decided I wasn't that hungry and I was going to just nibble off whatever he got. I felt my phone buzz and looked at a message from Charlie.

_**I'm going to Florida for the week, sorry Bells. I was going to call you but I don't have time. I'm already at the airport. I will be home by Saturday. Aunt Tia and Uncle Benjamin are coming to watch you with Alice. Don't worry Bella. It's all okay. I love you. **_

I stopped reading and shrank into Quil a little. Why did he have to go? He was all I had left…Did he think he would just leave and help mom with whatever she was getting into and everything would go back to normal? He was leaving me with people I didn't even know for a week? I just started school. I needed him. I needed my dad. I closed my eyes and willed myself not to cry. I willed myself not to think.

I opened my eyes and looked at Quil smiling weakly. "Hey can I get by real fast? I will be right back." I said and he let me out and I practically ran down the road to sit behind a tree as I dialed in Alice's speed dial.

"Bella? Are you okay? We are on the way to your house. Your dad said that he was going to Florida to help your mom." She said and sounded scared and a little out of breath.

I told her everything from the email's to Lauren and Jessica and Edward and Quil and my dad's phone call and to his text message.

"Okay, it's okay. Calm down. Everything will be alright. We will be at your house in a few hours and we will talk about everything then. I'm sure he just found out that Phil and your mom were having some sort of trouble and he was going to try and win her back. Your dad has always been the charmer you know… He will be back by the weekend and everything will be fine. Just have fun with your new boyfriend and band practice Bells. Enjoy life okay? Try not to worry…. I know it's hard… but this isn't about you and you need to try and think positively. I love you. Relax." She said and I pressed the end button on the phone and closed my eyes. How in the fuck was I going to relax? My dad was going to see my mom. That small fact had everything wrong with it. The last time they saw each other Phil was ripping their marriage apart and practically stamping their divorce papers.

"Hey, are you alright?" I opened my eyes to a velvet voice and shimmering emerald eyes. Edward was leaning towards me holding out his hand for me to grab. I shook my head and stood up facing away from him.

"Are you serious right now? Who the hell are you? I can't do this right now okay? It's too much work to keep up with you and your mood swings and take in everything that is happening right now. I can't do this!" I said yelling at him. He stared at me with wide eyes for a moment clearly hurt by my words. Well he should be, never lead a girl on unless you have a plan. Never. And I just felt like he knew I had some interest in him from yesterday and he was playing with my emotions and I wasn't okay with that. It needed to stop.

I couldn't look at him anymore so I began running back to school which seemed like it was going to be my new home for a while.

Running was good. Running made me expel all of my stress.. Each time my knees vibrated with impact I was washing away another trouble. Lauren-gone. Edward-gone. Mom-gone. Dad-gone. Life- taking a 180 once again. But just in a different direction. In one day how can your life change so drastically? But also not change at all in the same time?

* * *

**I know I know I know, a lot of stuff in a really short amount of text. Do you need to catch your breath? Did you catch it? Alright. Well let me know what you think is going on. What's going on with her mom? Why is Charlie leaving?**

**Why the heck is she with Quil? Do you think she is being a tramp? It is the second day of school after all. **

**Thoughts on Edward? How about Lauren? **

**I know it was a lot in a little bit of time. Just hold on tight, because this is going to be one crazy ride. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Sometimes it's hard to push past the bad… but you have to know… that only good is coming. If you persevere it is magical. _

_ALAS! I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters… It doesn't have my sparkle… ;)_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

After running for what seemed like forever I finally made it to the band room. I relaxed when I saw that I was the only person here. I went to the corner where the stands were kept and sunk down the wall. The last thing I needed was to be alone with my thoughts right now but I was a hormonal teenage girl that just got the shit kicked out of her in about an hour. I needed a moment all right?

I tried to focus on the fact that Alice was coming home and I was sure she was going to straighten everything out so I could comprehend my life at the moment. She always had a way of letting me know that my life was boring even when I thought I was going through crazy intense things that would ruin a persons life. I couldn't wait to hear what she had for me now. I thought about what she said about my dad being a lady's man. Right... He only ever dated my mom his entire life and you know how that turned out. Even if he was just going to Florida to persuade my mom to have him back it still didn't explain who the person was who emailed me and why they did it. Why would someone email me with all of that information if they didn't have some ulterior motive. Why did they want me to know that she was dealing with bad things? And what were the bad things? Was Phil a drug dealer? A murderer? Was he beating her?

I was rocking back and forth with my head in my hands looking at the floor when I heard someone walk in. I wasn't sure who it was but no one was worth getting out of this position for. I felt like if I moved my hands away from my head my head was going to explode. Too much had happened in too short of a period of time. And the least bit of my worries were what gossip was going to be started by whoever saw me sitting in this position.

I heard whoever it was walk over and sit down. I stayed in my position trying to stop my tears I didn't know were flowing down my face until I heard a small voice speak. "Bubbles?" The voice said. And I couldn't help but smile. I peeked up and found Quil looking at me with a small smile. I leaned forward and pulled him to me in a hug.

We stayed in that position for what seemed like hours but was really only a minute or two. His arms were huge and extremely hot. And especially since I just ran the whole way from Toppers and only had a few moments to rest so far. His breaths were almost as heavy as mine were only a few moments before. His head was leaning against mine and I could feel the moisture on his chin and neck pressing against my cheek.

I sighed a long sigh deciding that the hug had served it's purpose and I had enough now. I smiled up at him when he pulled away and he returned it looking accomplished. I stood up after that and looked around waiting for something to do so it wasn't just Quil and I alone in the band room, in high school that probably wasn't the best situation to be in. "Uh, do you want to practice maybe? Just make sure we know the music enough so we don't have to bring it tonight to practice?" I asked looking back at his nearly black eyes. He nodded not saying anything and went to get his Baritone. I went to the locker room for my piccolo quickly putting all of the pieces together adjusting it just right where I knew I would be in tune and walked into the huge band room to wait for Quil to get ready. I looked around the room that had various posters along the walls. There were still band camp posters of the different sections with various slogans saying things like "You will slide right in with the bones!" And all of the names of the trombone players. There was a poster for all of the sections and there were also posters of famous people playing various instruments. There were three flute players on the upper sound barriers of the walls, and those were really all that I had a want to notice. I pulled out two stands and stood in the middle of the room waiting for Quil to walk up and he did eventually with both of our music and put it both on the stands in front of us.

Quil laughed at my excited expression and played a few stands tunes while I was tuning and warming up my baby. We played a few scales together and tuned and let me tell you a piccolo and Baritone duet is not as bad as you would think. It was very interesting. We played through our marching band music until we decided we had it memorized enough to start the practice. When we were finished with that we started playing through stands tunes and quickly I decided my favorite one was called "Hey Baby" and it was a singing/instrument song. It was so much fun.

It felt like I had only been practicing for about ten minutes when kids started to walk into the band room to get their things and head out to the football field to get ready for practice. Quil and I stopped playing immediately and followed suit.

As I was packing away my shiny toy to go out to the football field Lauren walked in alone and stood in front of me waiting for me to give her my full attention. I ignored her snotty snarls and the throat clearing and started trotting through the band room to the door greeted by Quil only a few steps from it.

He laughed a little before his deep voice interrupted my stoic silence. "So that was interesting. Didn't want to have anything to do with her huh?" He asked jokingly and I didn't change my expression at all just lifted my shoulders slightly in a shrug.

After that moment I told myself I would not think about the earlier events of today until I absolutely had to, maybe I could live until dad got home just ignoring everything. I mean people have weirder things happen in their lives then strange texts and their parents leaving them with "baby-sitters". I let out a wimpy sigh and then tried on a smile, which didn't really fit right at first but I was going to have to work on it.

Quil looked down at me and smirked gently grabbing my elbow to stop my stride so he could talk to me. I looked at his hand first then up at his almost nervous looking face. "Yes?" I asked raising my eyebrows a notch or two in question.

He cleared his throat a bit before he could get a handle on his deep voice. "I was just um… well I just wanted to…" He sighed and looked down for a moment obviously contemplating some issue prancing around his frontal lobe, and then fit his eyes back to mine. "I just want you to know that I don't like have many girlfriends. Like I don't know how your relationships usually go but mine usually don't get as far as me getting to call them relationships. Like one night stands and stuff. But you seemed different so I was just wondering if you like… you know… what happens in your relationships?" His glossy eyes stared at me while I was frozen in an awkward angle while students kept brushing past me.

"I um. I have never been in a relationship before. Never had sex either." I stated not exactly sure where he was trying to get with this conversation. Is that what relationships were? Just easier ways for guys to sleep with you? Was I so old fashioned and naive that I thought he liked me just enough to start holding hands and maybe next week slip in an awkward kiss or two between classes or on the way to my dad's car after marching practice? Quil was in some mental battle with himself obviously because it took an extremely awkward 95 seconds for him to reply.

"Oh, gotcha." He said and winked at me and took my instrument and music continuing to walk down the torn up sidewalk adjacent to the football field. I stood frozen for a few seconds until I thawed enough for a slow trudge.

* * *

Once I got out and stood in my spot for warm up, the rest of the practice flew by and before I knew it my legs felt like I was pumping concrete instead of blood through them. I tried my best to stay away from Lauren, Quil and Edward. Most of the time I talked to Jessica, Irina and Tanya who were right next to my drill spots. We had this fun/annoying game that Tanya and I would take turns counting the even numbers while Irina and Jessica counted the odds. We could tell that everyone in the vicinity hated us for the annoying high pitched screaming of drill counting but at least they knew what counts they were on…

I was jogging to my water jug during the last water break with Jessica laughing and pouring water over our heads when I felt a slow and uncertain tap on my right shoulder blade. I almost wanted to just ignore it and pretend like I didn't feel the slight electric current sizzle through my arm but by the way the Jessica's eyes were bulging out of her head staring me straight in the eye told me that was not going to be possible. I took a deep breath and then took one last sip of my water before turing to the Emerald eyed god.

As soon as I turned around I wished I hadn't. The crooked smile that rested on his lips was making my knees weak and a bit wobbly. His bronze hair was so disheveled I could have sworn he just woke up, but at the same time it was so gorgeously perfect it looked as though he had just gotten it styled by a professional. Although his smile was strong and confident his eyes did not mirror them. I could see self-doubt and nervousness dancing circles through his gorgeous orbs.

"Hey Bella, uh I was wondering if I could talk to you after practice before you leave. I just feel like awkward things are happening and I'm trying to figure them all out and push away drama that is floating around…" As he spoke his eyes fluttered around my face towards the grass and back again only holding my gaze for a few seconds at a time.

I wasn't sure how I was going to respond to him. Of course I just met him and it was absolutely ludicrous for me to feel anything towards him and especially jealousy over him dating Lauren, I mean come on Bella. But at the same time he is gorgeous and seems very sweet…. hopefully I'm just not a bad judge of character…

I stuttered of course being my typical self. "I-I actually don't think that the best thing right now. Maybe another time." I said and patted him on his shoulder. Did I really do that just now? I patted Edward freaking Cullen on the shoulder? What was I thinking!? I tried to hide my bright scarlet face and smile at him before walking over to Jessica again.

"What the hell was that about Bella? Oh my god he just talked to you! What did he want and why does he look like you just kicked his puppy? Did he say something about Lauren? God she's such a bitch… I bet she broke up with him already." She said so fluid and fast I had trouble keeping up.

"He said he wanted to talk and I said no thanks… That was pretty much it." I sighed as I examined Jessica's face. She looked… proud? Like I was the first person to say no to him. Wow.. I wonder if I was? That made me feel better about my decision as I'm sure he gets girls all the time that just can't say no to those gorgeous eyes and that crooke- Okay okay enough Bella!

* * *

I rolled my eyes towards myself and continued with practice. Which ended in a flash. Which I was so thankful about I can't even express it. I sighed thinking about the fact that Alice and Aunt Tia were going to be picking me up now. Alice was in the same city as me… but even better she was in the same school. Just that single fact had my eyes flooding and my steps quicker trying to pack my things away.

Quil came over wrapping his arms around me. "Hey there sexy." He said and I instantly stiffened. Sexy? What was this? I just said that that wasn't what I wanted in a relationship… Why was he saying this? I could feel goosebumps rise on my arms and I shivered turning around to look at him.

"What do you mean sexy? I thought I expressed to you earlier that wasn't what I wanted? If that's what a relationship is can we just be friends because I'm a freshman in high school Quil. Not a slut. I don't sleep with people I just start dating. This isn't me. Go get Lauren if that's what you want." I said as I slammed my locker shut running out into the parking lot spotting Alice. I ran as fast as my clumsy awkward legs could take me and crashed into her.

We were both crying we both got in the car continuing to cry and hug and cry some more. Somehow she knew that I needed to cry… and she was giving me what I needed. We had time to talk about everything and discuss what was happening and she would tell me how to deal with it along with school and band and everything else. We could figure it out and she somehow always knew how to do it. She was a life saver.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading guys, I know I'm a loser for not replying faster. I'm not making any excuses. I hope you guys really enjoy it, as I enjoy writing it. Please review! It is motivation to post faster! **_


End file.
